soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Rio
Prince Rio, later King Rio, is the counterpart of Mario from the Flip Flop Universe. He is the main ruler of the Kingdom of Brooxinda with his younger twin brother Prince Louie as the vice ruler. Rio plays a large role in the events of Mario & Luigi Wii U' '''and a smaller role in the ''Soul Kingdom Future Series. He's also playable in Super Mario 3D Dimension. Story before Mario & Luigi Wii U Prince Rio and his twin Louie lived in the Kingdom of Brooxinda as its two future rulers. It is unknown what happened to their parents, but they were said to be desceased. Because of their parents' tragedy, the twins were left to rule the kingdom. For a long time, they kept Brooxinda at peace with the other kingdoms. One day, a mysterious pipe appeared near the castle and out came two injured girls around the princes' age. Taking a small pity for them and instant liking, the princes let them into the castle for rest. The girls introduced themselves as Panini from Appeta Town and Lily from Saffron City, both located in another world. Despite the disbelief of the servants, the twins believed them. The castle was then suddenly attacked by the King of Koopas from Panini and Lily's world, Bowz. Panini and Lily manged to save Brooxinda from Bowz and they sent him back to their world. Rio and Louie thank them and gave them privates room in the castle for whenever they come over to their world. After the first incident with Bowz, an alien from the girls' world, Tarug came to invade Brooxinda to show a love interest his power. This love interest turned out to be Lily, who defeated him with the help of Panini. Unsure of how to thank them that time, the girls suggested going out some time, showing that the two liked them. Both immediately accept, much to their steward's horror. Unfortunately, this made both Bowz and Tarug extremely jealous of the princes. Both would constantly kidnap either Rio or Louie to ensure that they stay away from "their girls". Of course, Panini and Lily always rescued them and it made their relationships stronger. Eventually, both brothers proposed to their heroines, much to their happiness. Their weddings were to be on the same day of Rio's coronation, being the older twin. However, both villains grew furious upon hearing about the future matrinomy. They planned to destroy Rio and Louie once and for all. To ensure their safety, Panini and Lily helped them flee to another world, which happened to be the Primordial Universe. Both appeared at a white castle and mistakened for two people named "Mario" and "Luigi". Both were taken into the palace, where they met a princess that looked just like Panini named Peach. She grew suspiscious about their "royal appearance", but shrugged it off and had her Toad guards lead them to the guest room. ''Mario & Luigi Wii U'' When the Mario Bros. reach the guest room, they hear the twins talking about a magazine on the Mushroom Kingdom. They confront them, only for both pairs of counterparts to look in shock. ''Super Mario 3D Dimension On doctor's orders, the twin rulers are forced to take a vacation from their royal duties and leave it to their wives. The four use a special mirror that can allow others to travel between dimensions and end up in the Primordial Universe, running into their counterparts in the process. After explaining the royals' situation, Bowz and Tarug pop out of the other side of the mirror in an attempt to capture them. Both Panini and Lily push them out of the way to save them, but they end up captured instead and pulled back into the mirror. Rio and Louie pull their counterparts in so they can rescue their wives, appearing in the Dimension Pocket where there were several portals that lead to all over their dimension. They see Panini and Lily pulled into two different portals, but the one with Lily closes like the rest except Panini's. Once Panini is saved, the portal to Saffron City opens, where Lily is held captive. After rescuing her, Bowz and Tarug appear again and make another attempt to capture them, but make a mistake and take the Mario Bros. instead. Both are dragged back to the Dimension Pocket and through two different portals, the one with Mario closing. As soon as they rescued them, both villains get it right and capture Rio and Louie. ''Soul Kingdom Future Series Appearance Prince/King Rio looks exactly like Mario, being his counterpart. He is usually in his royaly clothes. Over his black shirt is a long, tight neck jacket with yellow lining, a blue middle and long red sleeves. The jacket opens under his stomach and reach his feet. The sleeves look like cuffs with their folded manner. The outside of his arms have rhombus shaped topazes. He has gloves similar to Mario's. His pants are blue with brown shoes. The one accessory he has is a gold pearl stud heirloom on his left ear. Rio is forced into a more casual attire while on vacation in Super Mario 3D Dimension. His outfit matches Mario's, but slightly different. His overalls are white with star buttons. He even wears a white hat with a red circle and a white "R" in the middle. His picture background is a dilluted red. As Frog Rio, his suit has red spots and white stripes on his back. As Ice Rio, his overalls become ice blue and his hat gets ice blue stripes. The same is for Aqua Rio, but normal blue. Personality Relationships Abilites While Rio hardly has powers like Panini in Mario & Luigi Wii U, he has shown usefulness while on the sidelines of battle. When Panini is hurt, he'll heal her with 45% of her original health and give her a random boost time to time. More of Rio's abilities are seen in Super Mario 3D Dimension. When in the middle or at the highest of his jump, he can perform an air drill that can penetrate blocks and take down enemies. His sprint is also more immediate than the others. However, both abilities leave him with little to no traction. Trivia *Rio is basically "Mario", but missing the "Ma". Category:Mario & Luigi Wii U Category:SK counterparts Category:Flip Flop Universe Category:Soul Kingdom Category:Mario counterparts Category:Super Mario 3D Dimension Category:Males